


You with the sad eyes...

by Omega696



Series: Little Wonders, Scott and Isaac... [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mates, Song fic, True Love, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega696/pseuds/Omega696
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's like the sun warming the earth after winter, its slow and builds up till it makes the flowers bloom.<br/>It hits him one day when Melissa turns on the radio to an eighties station.</p><p>You with the sad eyes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You with the sad eyes...

You with the Sad Eyes...

It’s Isaac’s eyes that show Scott who he really is.

Isaac always presents what he thinks is the face people want to see or need to see, the Bad ass, the submissive beta, the guy in the corridor.

But Scott has seen the other side, the true side of Isaac Lahey, the one that was hurt by his father and that hides from everyone. The one that cries when he helps the animals, that is softer and more hopeful than a new day.

Scott feels privileged to have seen the inner Isaac and it’s that Isaac he slowly falls in love with.

It’s not the mad burn as happened with Allison, the instant connection and heat and passion. It’s not the danger and the illicit nature of it or the knife edge like feelings he got when he was with her.

It’s slow its gentle, it like the sun warming the earth and opening the flowers after winter.

Scott can’t help but stare at Isaac’s eyes and the window they open to his inner self, the true Isaac, his Isaac.

One morning at breakfast Scott is absently stirring at his cereal while his mMom makes Coffee, she turns on the radio to an eighties channel and a song sinks into Scott’s conciousness. It’s one he may have heard before but never paid attention too, but somehow it sinks in and it crystallises something inside him that he didn't even realise was there.

He rushes to his room and finds the [song on you tube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tbZDjnWtK1A), its a recording of the song by the same artist but later on, their is a rawness to her voice that adds even more to the song for Scott. It says everything he feels.

Scott digs around in his desk drawer for his MP3 player, he never really uses it now he has his phone. Finding it he wipes the memory and purchases the mp3 of the song and downloads it to the player.

He finds a stuff envelope and puts it inside with a hand written note.

Isaac  
This song says everything I could never find the words for.  
It says everything I could ever feel and do feel.  
If you feel the same, or could feel the same,please meet me by the bleachers after School.

He puts the envelope in his bag and rushes to finish getting ready. He runs out the door shouting by to his mother and catches her giving him a hopeful look as he goes, knowing what he is about to do.

He gets to Isaac’s locker and opens it using the combination which Isaac had given him before when they had a shared English project and he needed the notes. They don’t have class together today so he prays that Isaac will be in today.

It’s nerve racking. He’s more glittery than Stiles. There has been no sign of Isaac at all in School and it makes Scott wonder if he did make it in today at all. When the final bell rings he runs to the bleachers and waits, and hopes.

Ten minutes go by, then twenty. His hopes starting to fall maybe he doesnt feel the same he thinks. But part of him resolves to wait there for a while longer, and to come back tomorrow in case. Just in case he wasnt in, just in case he never got the envelope, or opened it, or listened to the song.

Just in case.

He stands there for a while longer, it feels like it’s getting colder.

Sighing to himself, Scott reaches for his bag, he doesn’t even try to hide the wetness on his face. The crushing weight he feels on his chest, the sadness in his eyes.

Maybe tomorrow he tells himself, but tomorrow feels forever away.

That’s when he hears it at the edges of his wolf hearing, slightly tinny being played loudly through headphones.

‘You with the sad eyes  
Don’t be discouraged  
Oh I realize  
Its hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And the darkness inside you  
Can make you feel so small’

Scott turns slowly, so slowly to where the song is coming from and he sees Isaac standing by the corner of the gym. He’s wearing his pea coat and Scarf, so different from the bad ass beta in the leather coat that he wore for so long.

He’s looking at Scott, head slightly tilted to the side, trying to understand what he is hearing and seeing, trying to make the picture fit.

Scott doesn’t move, can’t move unless it breaks the illusion that has Isaac standing there. Finally he says “Hi”

Isaac stands there, he’s chewing on his bottom lip. Finally he says “Hi” as well and sort of ducks his head, embarrassed.

Some how the distance between the two of then closes, the Scott’s standing next to him.

Isaac hold up the mp3 player. “Do you mean it?” He asks.

Scott nods earnestly. “With all my heart” He tells Isaac and Isaac looks almost surprised when he hears no up tick from Scott’s heart.

Scott says with all honesty “I see your true colours shinning through, and that’s why I love you.”

Isaac ducks his head away and Scott hears him sniff. “You can’t” Isaac says.

“You are like a rainbow to me, I see your true colours and you make the world for me, you colours light the world and make it real.” Scott tells him. “Even when your eyes are full of sadness. I see your true colours and that’s why I love you.” Scott reaches out and almost places a hand on Isaac’s arm. “You are beautiful to me, and that’s why I love you.”

Isaac stills.

“You with the sad eyes, I love you.” Scott tells him. “And I will find a thousand million ways to tell you and show you.”

Scott steps closer to Isaac, almost touching him. “I will always be there for you, because I love you.” he whispers. “Don’t be afraid to let your true colours show.”

Scott leans in close still, but still doesn’t touch Isaac. “Be my rainbow.”

Isaac turns and embraces Scott hard, clutching at him holding him, encircling him. He sobs into Scott’s shoulder and Scott holds him back and leans into Isaac supporting him, being there for him. Understanding him and why this is so hard for him.

They stand there as the sky turns dark and still Scott holds Isaac.

All the while the mp3 player plays on a loop

‘But I see your true colours  
Shining through  
I see your true colours  
And that’s why I love you  
So don’t be afraid to let them show  
Your true colours  
True colours are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow’

And Isaac holds onto Scott.


End file.
